Tu deseo es una orden para mi
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Para pirata. Secuela y a la vez UA de No Such Luck. Cross-over con Danny Phantom. Calificado "T" por horror y violencia.


**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Volví! ¡Feliz 2018! Espero que hayan disfrutado el 2017 porque en este 2018 escribiré las más buenas historias que un individuo ha visto. Aquí está mi versión reescrita de mi X-over de Loud House sobre el romance entre Lincoln y la genio Desiree. Ya que borre ese fic hace unos meses por no tener seguidores y favoritos y comenzaron a insultarme y porque escribía en forma de guion. Hay fics en forma de guion y nadie los juzga. Como sea desde aquí le pondré a este fic el nombre que yo quiera cuando lo publique. Se lo dedico a pirata por ponerme un reto de hacer un romance entre Linc y las fantasmas. Este va a ser una secuela y a la vez un UA de "No Such Luck" y le mando un saludo a mi amigo MontanaHatsune92 porque espero con ansias ese fic de Danny Phantom con TLH y a Invader Johnny (Invasor Johnny) por su comentario en mi fic "Happy New Year Ember". Espero que lo disfruten:**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom y Loud House no son de mi propiedad.**

Sufrimiento. Tortura. Sin amor. Odio. Deseos de venganza. Era todo lo que un albino de 11 años pasaba. ¿Cómo paso? Luego de que Lynn perdiera un partido de beisbol ella, por ser una mala perdedora y por su conducta competitiva y deportiva, echo la culpa a Lincoln de ser mala suerte. Les convenció desde Leni hasta las demás para que no fuese a sus actividades. Hasta Lisa armo una teoría sobre su mala suerte, pero que no era real, solo la saco y la invento de la nada sacando una conclusión sin sentido. Pero todo salió de control que sus padres, quien de una manera sin razón, se dejaron llevar por el capricho y lo forzaron a dormir en el patio. El albino intento disculparse al principio pero no le creyeron. Linc no se rindió, e intento ir al partido de Lynn para probar que no era mala suerte y sí. Funciono. Funciono probando que no era mala suerte estando en un traje de ardilla. Cosa que Lynn lo perdono al principio pero comenzaron a tratarlo de manera distinta: lo amenazaban para que no se quitara el traje, no le daban de comer, solo comida podrida. Debía siempre acudir a los eventos de sus hermanas sin quitarse el traje, y cada vez que le andaba mal a alguna de las hermanas siempre lo golpeaba y lo agredía a su manera, Lori lo pateaba fuertemente, Leni le hacía poner ropa ridícula y subiendo videos a internet, Luna lo golpeaba con su guitarra, Luan le hacía chistes crueles, Lynn lo amenazaba y lo golpeaba con sus bates, Lucy le hacía poemas que se burlaban de él, Lola lo amenazaba también y le delataba a su papa como una muy cobarde, Lana lo atacaba con sus herramientas, Lisa hacía que él no existía, pero Lily no le hacía nada porque era una bebe, como si fueran alguien que quiere vengarse de alguien queriendo hacer justicia con sus propias manos y hacerse el héroe cuando no lo es, y en este caso son ella queriendo hacerse las heroínas, cuando no lo son. Cada vez que se rompía una parte del traje lo castigaban sin cena y postre y Leni lo arreglaba empeorando el estado de salud de Lincoln. Era como si ya lo odiaran o les irritara que se quitara el traje. Y a todos lados solo aumento las burlas y la agresión de los abusivos. Pero cada vez que lo venía a salvar alguna de sus hermanas, solo era para defender el traje, era como si amaran más al traje que a él. Nadie lo apoyaba, Clyde y Ronnie ya no estaban más con él, debido a que los padres de Clyde creyeron fácilmente lo de la mala suerte y Ronnie quería seguir manteniendo su reputación de bravucona. Era como si su familia se hubiesen pasado al lado oscuro como si fuesen unos ayudantes de un héroe que al héroe no reconoce sus actos y ya no lo soporta.

Una noche cuando él se encontraba durmiendo en el patio, al igual que su familia, El ya no aguanto más la asfixia dentro de ese traje y salió del traje y lo rompió en mil pedazos liberando su mala suerte. Cosa que no era real, por supuesto.

-Finalmente… Esto es el fin… ¡JAMAS TE VOLVERE A USAR!- decía Lincoln gozando del aire fresco sin antes tirar el traje a la basura, pero vio que seguía estando en su casa, cosa que las luces de ahí adentro. Eran sus hermanas, quienes se habían despertado para saber que pasaba, o si Lincoln se había quitado, o peor, destruido el traje, porque si algo llegaba a pasar, llegarían al límite. Un límite con tal extremo de matar a Lincoln de pagar el precio, como si fueran vengadores sedientos de sangre para satisfacer su sed, o matarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos para que ya no haya más "mala suerte" y así regocijarse en su victoria como unos villanos que se hacen los héroes.

Cuestionar la autoridad de un gobernante o amo y rebelarse ante tal, tuvo sus antecedentes durante la época en el siglo XVIII en el Virreinato del Rio de la Plata o en Haití cuando aún eran colonias de Europa. En donde si sus esclavos intentaban revelarse en contra de sus amos y luego fracasaban tenían que pagar el precio, como por ejemplo ejecutarlos o encarcelarlos hasta la muerte.

Él se le ocurrió escapar lo más lejos para que su familia no lo agrediese por diversión hacia el parque. Y esconderse detrás de un árbol.

-Agh…- jadeaba susurrando el albino por la corrida para que no lo encontrara su familia o más bien dicho… Sus archienemigos.- Tengo que escapar de aquí.- debía de algún modo huir de sus archienemigos.-Ojala hubiera algo para que se detengan. Desearía que mueran por combustión humana espontanea.- deseo aquel muchacho, haciendo que escuchase una voz misteriosa que respondió a la orden del muchacho

-Tu deseo es una orden para mí.- una voz femenina, profunda y sensual y desde un hueco de la alcantarilla de la calle salió un humo color verde fluorescente para revelar aquel personaje femenino: Era una fantasma mujer de cabello negro muy largo de piel verde con un cuerpo sexy con un vestido azul ancho de un harem de la India. No tenía piernas solo una cola de fantasma con su pantalón de harem. Su mano comenzó a rodearse de una energía rosa haciendo que se cumpliera el deseo de Lincoln: Toda la familia, mientras buscaban a su hijo, o debería decir, plaga o enemigo, con ira de deseos de vengarse por haber descubierto el traje todo destruido como un cadáver pero los de la basura se lo llevaron al basurero siendo convertido nada más que en cenizas insignificante…

 **Flashback:**

…Toda la familia se había despertado y salieron para ver que Lincoln no estaba, ni siquiera el traje. Cosa que despertó una sed de golpes y venganza.

-¿¡Donde está el enano?! Y más importante ¡¿Dónde está el traje?!- gritaba Lori con sus ataques de ira sumado con ganas de vengarse de la "mala suerte".

-Según mi hipótesis, es probable que el homo sapiens masculino de nombre Lincoln, pueda haber escapado, pero con el traje puesto para que ya no escuche nuestros insultos, burlas y agresión.

-Podrías resumirlo Lis.- dijo Luna que no entendió casi nada.

-Que Lincoln escapo para esconderse de nosotras quienes lo lastimamos e insultamos.

-Ya veo…- dijo Lola tranquilamente quien luego de comenzó a reir como un psicópata juntado con un ataque de ira y venganza también.- **¡EL MUY COBARDE TOMO LA DECISION DE ESCAPAR DE NOSOTRAS Y TRAERNOS MISERIA! ¡PUES EL ME LAS PAGARA MUY CARO! ¡PAGARA HABER HUIDO COMO UN COBARDE Y ACTUAR COMO UNOS PSICOPATAS! ¡PAGARA POR TODOOOO!** \- gritaba Lola con deseos de venganza- **¿¡QUE OPINAS DE ESO AHORA LINKY!? ¡¿CREES QUE LLEGAMOS MUY LEJISIMOS?! ¿¡PUES QUE CREES!? ¡NO NOS DETENDREMOS PARA NADA NI LA CULPA NOS LLEGARA! ¡DESFIGURAR TU CADAVER VA A HACER LO UNICO QUE ME HARA FELIZ Y A NOSOTRAS! ¡¿ME OISTE?! ¡MUY… FE… LIIIICEEEEESSSS! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ** \- todas las hermanas comenzaron a reírse, inclusive sus padres, comenzaron a reírse por deseos de venganza y sangre con venas en sus ojos y cabeza. Cosa que Lincoln, desde lejos escucho y corrió rápido muy asustado por lo que querían hacerle sus hermanas. Mientras las hermanas seguían riéndose muy fuerte, un camión de la basura paso por ahí y los hombres tiraron la basura de este tacho, inclusive un traje de ardilla roto. Cosa que las hermanas lo notaron. E intentaron evitarlo pero el camión fue más lejos que ellas y se lo llevo al basurero para… (Ya saben que 7.7)

Las hermanas, al ver el traje todo destruido, y con la mala suerte liberándose y que cosa feas le pasaran, se echaron a llorar inclusive, sus padres.

Lincoln…

El pensar que él destruiría el traje no hizo nada más que encontraran nada más que odio y sed de vengarse de su hermano en sus almas corrompidas y perturbadas por lo de la mala suerte solo las hizo gritar angustiadas y a la vez amargadamente. Las hizo correr de una manera frenética y gritando:

- **¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOOOOOOLLLLLNNNNNN!** \- gritaban la familia con furia y demencia buscando a su hermano, con el fin de hacer una justicia que no era justa hacia el peliblanco, hacia el parque en donde Lincoln pediría sus deseos de venganza y desde ahí llegaríamos a la muerte de los Louds…

 **Fin del flashback**

…Lynn soltó un grito desgarrador- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

-¿Qué pasa hija?- preguntaba el padre de los Louds. Pero ya era tarde, ya que el estómago de Lynn se prendió fuego y exploto por el potente calor.

- **¡LYYYYYNNNNNN!** \- gritaban toda la familia desgarradoramente con dolor al ver que la deportista exploto como si fuese la explosión de las bombas atómicas que acabaron con Hiroshima y Nagasaki en 1945. Pero de repente ellos también gritaron desgarradoramente, para luego que sus estómagos se prendieran fuego y explotaran por el potente calor quedando nada más que gotas de sus cadáveres quemados y derretidos para luego volverse en un monton de cenizas insignificantes.

 **Luego de eso…**

-Wow…- dijo el peliblanco asombrado por que apareciese una genio. Pero en especial por que se le cumplió el deseo de que acabara con las personas a las cuales llamaba "familia". Pero en especial, estaba sonrojado por ver a una mujer hermosa con un vestido de un harem.

-Hola chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se le acercaba a Lincoln a unos centímetros a la cara de Lincoln haciendo que se sonrojara.

-M-m-me… Llamo Lincoln Loud. ¿Y tú quién eres?- le pregunto el albino sumamente sonrojado.

-Desiree. A tus servicios.- se introdujo ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi familia?

-Simple. Concedí tu deseo de venganza.

-¿Cómo?- no entendió Linc.

-Simple. Yo cuando estaba viva yo solía ser parte de un harem de un sultán, quien me prometió satisfacer el deseo de su corazón… Pero…- comenzó a quebrantarse su voz y a soltar unas lágrimas.-… Su esposa celosa me expulso y fallecí vieja con el corazón roto. Pero cuando renací, recupere mi apariencia joven. – Dijo volviéndose a sentir mejor en la última parte.- No siempre fui malvada, pero mi envidia y odio crecieron debido a la felicidad de mis amos, cumpliendo deseos en su contra. Y desde ahí anduve escondida por ahí, cumpliendo deseos a la gente sin importar que fuesen egoístas, porque los deseos de una persona son una orden para mí.

-Vaya… Cuanto lo siento.- dijo el albino apenado.- ¿Y sabes? Solo puedo decirte algo: Que ese sultán era un idiota y nunca supo lo que es tener una hermosura como tú.- dijo Lincoln a lo que luego se le comenzó a acercar a la cara de Desiree a unos pocos milímetros de que sus labios se besaran.- Y tengo que decirte también que… Valla de hermosura que me he encontrado.- él puso sus manos en la parte posterior de la cintura de Desiree como si ella se sentara en sus brazos como si fuese una damisela en peligro, él le acerco su cara a la suya besándole los labios de una manera tierna y sensual en donde sus lenguas bailaban, sellándose un nuevo amor.

-Supongo que ahora ya no estarás sola mi linda fantasma.- dijo Lincoln de una manera seductora hacia la fantasma genio en "sus brazos".

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo ella mientras los dos se dormían en el césped del parque. Ya que aún era de noche y por la mañana iba a comenzar un nuevo día sin torturas, trajes o burlas.

-Duerme bien mi reina.- dijo con cariño el albino hacia su nueva novia y besándole su frente mientras se dormía con ella.

FIN

 **Pensaba hacerlo extendido pero al final lo hice un One-Shot. Me base en fanfic como "Llamadas", "Sangre de hermanos", entre otros que tratan de NSL en Wattpad para inspirarme. La escena de la familia queriéndose vengar a golpes, me base de una escena de la película "Batman: Under the Red Hood" en donde Jason resucito pero al hacerlo el solamente reencarno desde la muerte gritando como un desesperado y escapa como un loco queriendo vengarse del Guasón y hacerle lo mismo que le hiso.**

 **Bueno sin más yo me despido.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Atte augustospiller**


End file.
